jstartfandomcom-20200215-history
JumpStart Study Helpers Math Booster
JumpStart Study Helpers Math Booster is a JumpStart game released in 2003. It is geared to 1st - 5th Grades and intended to assist in practicing math problems. It is a sister game to ''JumpStart Study Helpers Spelling Bee'', and both were packaged together in a bundle called ''JumpStart Advanced Study Helpers'' in 2007. The game may be played in both English and Spanish. Description The game contains three arcade-style activities for doing math drills. Unusually for a JumpStart game, they are not presented in the context of a storyline, set of goals, or clear fictional setting, but there is an overarching outer space theme. Unlike most JumpStart games, there are not three difficulty levels, but rather a "content chooser" that enables users to select any of six categories (addition, subtraction, multiplication, division, fractions/decimals/percentages, and review covering multiple subjects), each of which has six difficulty levels each. Like some other JumpStart games, it contains three gameplay levels as well, and also features an option to play activities with a timer. One of the game's major features is the Editor, which allows users to create custom lists of their own addition, subtraction, multiplication, and division problems. Characters * Frankie Activities * DigiHog Drop: Little, furry, presumably extraterrestrial critters called DigiHogs enjoy eating numbers, and have overeaten them. The DigiHogs are located in a machine made out of side-by-side tubes that is designed to squeeze them so that they feel better. They have numbers and operational symbols on their bellies, and the user must drop the DigiHogs in such a way as to form correct equations, then press a lever. * Galactic Pinball: Using the arrow keys, users must guide around a pinball containing Frankie around a screen full of obstacles in order to get to one of the holes at the corner of the screen, which will display numbers that are the answers to a math problem. * Asteroid Smash: Asteroids containing diamonds are flying around. Users must shoot the asteroid with the correct answer to the math problem by clicking on it. Content Chooser levels * Addition ** Level 1: sums 0-9 ** Level 2: sums 10-14 ** Level 3: sums 15-18 ** Level 4: sums 10-100 ** Level 5: sums 19-22 ** Level 6: sums 22-25 * Subtraction ** Level 1: single digit ** Level 2: 1-14 no borrowing ** Level 3: 2-18 no borrowing ** Level 4: 0-90 by tens ** Level 5: 4-22 borrowing ** Level 6: 6-25 borrowing * Multiplication ** Level 1: multipliers of 0-1-2 ** Level 2: multipliers of 3-4 ** Level 3: multipliers of 5-6 ** Level 4: multipliers of 7-8-9 ** Level 5: multipliers of 10-11-12 ** Level 6: multipliers of 0-10-20-30 * Division ** Level 1: divisors of 1-2 ** Level 2: divisors of 3-4 ** Level 3: divisors of 5-6 ** Level 4: divisors of 10-20-30 ** Level 5: divisors of 7-8-9 ** Level 6: divisors of 10-11-12 * Fractions, Percentages & Decimals ** Level 1: rename common fractions ** Level 2: reduce improper fractions ** Level 3: add & subtract fractions ** Level 4: multiply decimals ** Level 5: find percentages ** Level 6: fraction/percentage equiv. * Review ** Level 1: addition & subtraction ** Level 2: addition & subtraction ** Level 3: multiplication & division ** Level 4: multiplication & division ** Level 5: fractions ** Level 6: decimals & percentages Credits See JumpStart Study Helpers Math Booster/Credits Gallery Screenshots SHMB MainMenu.png|Main menu SHMB ContentChooser.png|Content chooser shmb_gameplay_options.png|Gameplay options SHMB Editor.png|Editor SHMB AsteroidSmash.png|Asteroid Smash SHMB DigiHogDrop.png|DigiHog Drop SHMB GalacticPinball.png|Galactic Pinball Packaging Shmb back.jpg|Back Concept Art Math Boosters Concept Art.jpg|Concept art of Frankie in space. Videos JumpStart Study Helpers Math Booster - All Intros (English) JumpStart Study Helpers Math Booster - All Intros (Spanish) References Category:Math Category:Games that teach math Category:2003 Releases Category:Games Category:Arithmetic Category:Games that teach arithmetic Category:Fractions and/or decimals Category:Games that teach fractions and/or decimals